


Out of Hate

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	Out of Hate

　　

　　Out of Hate

　　

　　他看见唐纳德。

　　在深秋时节早早降临的黄昏中，唐纳德背对着他，一反常态地在厨台边忙碌。刀具撞击塑料切菜板的声响驱赶着厨房里的寂静，也暴露出持刀者手法的生疏，但这一缺憾丝毫没法破坏刹那间的协调性。在厨房的那头，夕阳渗过污迹斑斑的玻璃窗，投在光滑的厨台和唐纳德的金发上，巧合得仿佛刻意为之。在他所渴望的梦景里，唐纳德从未有过一席之地，但洛根不得不承认，这看上去的确是个庸俗的美梦。

　　这是第一次。洛根不免开始思考，这日是不是有着什么特殊性，生日？还是某种他不知道也不理解的纪念日？或许只是凑巧，又或许，在最具真实性的猜测里，这是一种新的戏弄手段。

　　他还是着了道，一声不吭地迈开步子，像个入侵者那样走进厨房。在短短的几米路途中，这一日里发生过的事像雪花片一样纷纷降落在他的思绪中。加油站餐厅旁的一场争执，无休无尽的尾随，一具具迷失了灵魂的空壳以取乐为由，追逐着他那辆千疮百孔的克莱斯勒车。在罕有人迹的南方公路上，幽灵们截住他，毫不掩饰地展露出他们丑陋的欲望。他并不同情其下隐藏的绝望和悲痛，但他无力反抗。青春已逝，他们的，也是他的。

　　他像只落水狗一样回到住处。他那间位于城外小镇的廉租房，灰头土脸地扎在一座被工业侵蚀的肮脏山丘下，只有在一日即将到头时，阳光才会勉为其难地光顾上片刻，之后匆匆撤去，将它让给与它更相配的黑夜。洛根很少在黄昏时分回来，深夜或凌晨，那才是他熟悉的时间点，在黄昏时，屋子看上去就像一个张牙舞爪的魔鬼，古怪又陌生，更别提，里头还藏着一个更为怪诞的景象了。

　　他的侵入打破了这一怪异的和谐，可能是玻璃窗的倒影出卖了他。切割声戛然而止，寂静立马蜂拥而上，突然地，又让洛根觉得难以忍受了，但从上一秒开始，对自我疗伤的渴望就接管了他的自主权，为了将伤痛逼退到暗处，他屈服于自己下流却正当的欲求。

　　他清楚地听到唐纳德困惑的喘气声，厨刀在惊讶中下落，砸在了塑料板上，有什么细小的蔬菜碎屑溅了起来，划过浑浊的空气，冷冰冰地跃到洛根的皮肤上。他无意去看，他不渴望晚餐，也不觉得那里头有自己的一份，他伸出手，把塑料菜板推到一旁。堆积在上头的东西已经死了，却依旧散发着一股翠绿的生气。

　　唐纳德抓住他的手腕。有什么冷冰冰的东西附着了上来，是生机勃勃的汁液。他没有停下，因为那不像是抗议，更像是默许，甚至还带着欢迎的姿态。那一刻他知道了，这的确是个陷阱，即使原来不是，现在也是了，可已经太晚了，人自我欺骗的本领是一流的，放在他身上也不例外。

　　他假装这是一个美梦，尽管他知道结束后，它会迅速地更换一副面目，幸灾乐祸地用污物把他从头到脚涂个遍，让他像个赤裸行走在大街上的囚犯一样无地自容。但为了哪怕一秒不切实际的幸福，他也认输了。  
　　　　  
　　***  
　　  
　　洛根强迫自己去习惯唐纳德的存在。

　　这就像试着习惯一根扎进主动脉的芒刺，它在里面呆得太久，已经和血肉粘连到了一块儿。这时候，再怎么叫嚷“它一开始就不该出现在那儿”都已无济于事了，要么想方设法把它除掉，要么带着它一起，假装它是愁云惨淡的生活中本有的一部分。

　　说不定，这没有他想象中的那样难。无数个夜晚，当他在闹市的车流间等待队伍前行，或是总算摆脱乘客喋喋不休的追问时，一个被凭空创造出来，用以自我说服的精灵就趁虚而入，掌管了他忙里偷闲的脑袋。“试着想想，”它说，“其实大多数人都有类似的问题，坏同事，坏老师，坏父母，想想有多少男人娶了糟糕的妻子，或是多少女人嫁给了人渣混球。”往往说到这里，他就紧攥起拳头，让它滚蛋了。

　　这种类比令他伤心。

　　在那个遭了诅咒的黄昏，肆意发泄完白昼带给他的情欲后，他像个打了败仗的士兵一般，从那个厨房里落荒而逃。那夜在镇上的一家酒吧外，他面对着一丛疯长的灌木，独自一人喝酒。隔着一堵墙，摇滚乐变成了催眠曲，交谈声却愈发响亮，最后到了不堪忍受的地步。他拖着沉重的脚步，穿过大半个镇子，不情不愿地回住处。每扇窗户都是黑的，摸出钥匙开门时，他觉得屋子就像一头野兽，正冲他张开血盆大口。

　　唐纳德睡着，一动不动地蜷缩在床的一侧。洛根已经习惯这一幕了，数不清有多少次，他疲惫地走进卧室，看到唐纳德背对着他，像只虾一样弓着背。唐纳德的沉默让他觉得自己像个窃贼，但多次下来，他毫无感觉了，他脱掉外衣，用躯体占据床铺的另一侧，然后闭上眼睛，直至倦意将自己击倒，几小时后，他又匆匆离开，唐纳德还是保持原样。午后若是有时间，他会把车停在荫凉处，小憩上一会儿。

　　但那夜，或许是酒气所致，也可能和傍晚时分发生在厨房的事有关，他躺下后不久，床铺就窸窸窣窣地晃动了两下，另一具躯体贴近了，带着高烧般的热度，以及无遮无掩的渴求。他的心底一瞬间地涌现起反感，却也只是稍转即逝。他开始想，这一切是何其可悲，因为他甚至不知道自己在厌恶什么。他不了解唐纳德，以至于憎恨成了一种无需理由的本能。唐纳德是谁？他不知道，可能是个混混，是个毒贩，是个杀手，甚至可能只是在附近的便利店上白班。他从未想过去了解，他不在乎，唐纳德向来只是他无望生活中的一部分，一个令他憎恶的符号。

　　但他第一次地感觉到了他们的相似之处。唐纳德和他一样，手指粗糙，身上总有烟味。

　　他开始强迫自己去习惯唐纳德的存在。

　　***

　　他看见唐纳德。

　　他想自己应该毫无感觉，唐纳德一定也深知这个道理，否则不会像现在这样明目张胆，诱惑他把卧室变成凶案现场。他可以，回车里拿枪，或是更近些，去厨房里拿一把刀。但他只是慢慢地后退了几步，把那场景逐出自己的视线，然后转过身，头也不回地沿着逼仄的过道离开屋子。种种淫秽的声响回荡在破旧的暗蓝色墙纸之间，曾几何时，这里也有过鲜亮明快的色彩，但现在，陈年累月的污垢被抹得到处都是，墙纸上布着霉斑，地板隆起，仿佛哪天就会爆裂开，底下藏的是漆黑的毒液，势不可挡地喷涌而出。

　　他坐回到车内，打开电台，苦涩地想着车座底下那把枪，想着早已湮灭在时间里的故人旧友。他独自苟活至今，以一种数十年前他想也不会去想的方式，仿佛唯有这样，才能算是完成了上帝指派给他的任务。但命运当然是一种谎言，只有在聊以自慰时，它才显现出自身卑微的价值。他之所以沦落至今，可能是由数个他亲手做出的错误决定造成的。

　　半小时后他回到屋子里，一切都已经结束了。陌生男人自称安德鲁，颈间的红潮和汗液还未消退。他们编造了一个谎言，说安德鲁的车子在附近抛锚了。“我正准备打电话给你问问，”唐纳德喘着粗气，故作焦躁，“你能给他点油么，爸？”

　　他一愣，等反应过来后，一股大笑的冲动怪异地在心底涌现。但他没笑，他丝毫不觉得好笑，事实上，愤怒难以言表。他紧绷着脸孔。安德鲁的颈动脉在未退的情潮下活跃地跳动，他着魔般地盯着，心里想的却是唐纳德。

　　杀戮欲蠢蠢欲动。他说：“行。”

　　他带着安德鲁走进车库。这名无辜的牺牲者，像是真的遇上了什么麻烦，坦然地接过了他手中的汽油。有一瞬，在他最懦弱的设想里，他希望此人是个连环杀手，为了寻乐，把汽油浇在他身上，再点一把火。但安德鲁说谢了，然后礼貌地冲他点头道别。他想跟随安德鲁，看看是否真有那么一辆车。可那无济于事，错误已经铸成。

　　他回到那间弥漫着邪恶气息的屋子里。唐纳德不在，只有一堆陈旧的家具，不离不弃地坚守阵地。桌子上放着一盒被吃了一半的披萨，两罐啤酒下积着水迹，淡色液体围聚在易拉罐边缘，明明白白地告诉他：你被戏弄了。

　　片刻后，卫生间里传来冲水声，唐纳德赤裸着上身，慢吞吞地走了出来。

　　他注意到他的左胸上有个新纹身，在那块泛红的，饱满的区域上，注进皮肤的深色墨水以极其俗气的方式勾画出一个名字。那不是“安德鲁”，那是又一个庸俗至极的美梦。

　　他什么也没问。

　　END


End file.
